The Arrival
by Poeticmama
Summary: This takes place directly after the last event in Queen of Shadow. I consider it an epilogue of sorts, it is what I imagine happening as they descend the hill towards Terrasen. This is a stand alone chapter with no current plans to add to the story.


The group descended the mountainside slowly, not taking their eyes off of the city ahead of them as it seemed to sparkle with flecks of gold and turquoise. Aelin was enraptured by its beauty, even after the years of war and lack of magic had taken its toll on her beloved Terrasen. She was home.

Rowan flanked her left side as Lysandra and Evangeline walked along her right. Aedion couldn't seem to slow down, his excitement at their homecoming pushing him forward. Aelin's excitement was met with sudden apprehension, how would her people receive her after so many years away? She glanced over to Rowan whose eyes sparkled back at her in his silent encouragement, They will love you.

Of course you would say that, you just want to get me in that castle suit tonight.

You underestimate my faith in you, and the resolve of your people. And of course I cant wait to get you alone, at last. He gave her a sly smirk and growled low enough for her to hear.

As they made it to the road which would lead them directly into the heart of the city, they slowed their pace. Although the city sparkled on the hillside with the promise of future glory, up close it was a different impression. Aelin's only thought was, broken. Broken spirits, broken hearts, broken buildings... After all these years it was still in a state of shock and mourning for the losses of their people, their Fae, and their King. Before they were even among the people, Aelin felt the dispare. She looked towards Aedion and quietly said, "how is it that it feels like the beginning of the siege rather than the beginning of their release?"

"Perhaps they don't realize what happened in Adarlan. Lets make our way to the castle and announce your return, that should cheer them." I'm not so sure, Aelin almost said but decided to keep silent. Better to move forward with a positive outlook. It had to be better than the last ten years. We will restore this land to its beauty, she resolved.

As they entered the center of town, they passed shops, vendors and services of all kinds. Some seemed to be thriving and others looked almost abandoned. The last ten years had been hard on Terrasen, as hard, it seemed, as it had been on her. Aelin peered into windows as they passed by, smiling at shopkeepers and patrons alike. As people began to notice the fierce Fae warrior who accompanied them, the whispers started. Not many Fae had ventured back into these lands since the slaughter of their kind by the former king of Adarlan.

Suddenly, someone from among the city's crowd gasped, loud enough for Aelin and the rest to hear. She turned toward the sound to find a man, old enough to be her grandfather, with wide eyes and mouth agape. He took a tentative step forward and started, "is it... Are you...I can't believe..." Aelin took a step to him and said, " I'm here, it's me, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." Then she spoke to the large crowd which had formed

"As a child, I was taken from the frozen river after my parents death. I've lived the past years preparing to fight for you, and return to you. Magic was restored to you by our fight against the ruler of Adarlan who is now dead. We have come to bring abundant life to Terrasen, as my parents would wish. Although the fight is not yet over, our victory is near. If you will have me, I pledge my life to defend and protect you, my people, and bring our land to the glory and honor it so deserves."

Rowan looked on with the pride of a blood sworn warrior at his most amazing queen. She had stepped forward and declared herself as queen, but with such humility and grace that all who heard her speak were enthralled. As he contemplated her strength, a voice from within the people shouted, "long live Queen Aelin!" The rest of the people joined in as well with shouts of! Welcome home, queen aelin!"

And just like that, she had reclaimed the crown.

The crowd parted and let them through even as the onlookers were cheering, some crying tears of joy and others staring in awestruck wonder. Rowan stood taller than most Terrasenians and was keeping a close watch of the crowd, making sure that none were getting too close to his queen or having any sinister intentions. To his relief, everyone seemed to glow in her presence, joyful for her return. He heard whispers of shock that she was really here and wonder that the rumors of her being alive were true.

As they began to approach the castle gates, Rowan's Fae senses went into overdrive, watching every entrance, pathway and doorway for potential threats to his queen. As he looked over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of a young man holding what appeared to be a small flag of Adarlan. His face was set with a scowl, but upon seeing the eyes of the most powerful Fae warrior in Erilea locked on him, he bowed his head and ducked into the nearest alleyway. Rowan made quick note of his face, which was now burned in his memory, and would be sure to keep watch. Something about the man did not sit right but, he hadn't been near enough to sense true intentions.

The castle gates began to open at their approach. Ren, who had traveled ahead of them by several weeks, was at the gate to greet them. One of the original members of Aelin's court, he had been making preparations for her eventual return.

"Welcome home, your Majesty! We weren't sure when you would be arriving, so not all of the details are prepared. I would be honored to brief you on the state of your lands at your earliest convenience"

Rowan spoke up before Aelin could even open her mouth, "Her Majesty has been traveling for several weeks and greatly desires time to rest and recover her energies, as does our entire party."

Aelin shot him a silent look, I get it, you want time alone in the suit, you don't have to be so pushy.

Rowan answered with his own silent retort, Um, yes I do otherwise you'd be stuck in meetings for the rest of the month.

Aelin turned to Ren saying, " you can drop the formalities, it wasn't that long ago that we tried to kill each other, before we realized who we each were, of course. But The prince is right, we need rest"

Ren responded with a blush of embarrassment, " yes, um, about that..."

Aelin interrupted, " relax, I'm over it, lets move on. Can we go in? Im anxious to see if its as I remember it being"

Ren quickly turned to enter the main gates, sighing with relief, and led them up the winding steps of the front entrance. Aelin surveyed her surroundings, trying to decide if they seemed the same as her memory. When the main door opened and they walked over the threshold, it was as if a sudden wind had blown through her. She could hardly stand upright. The memories came flooding back and she felt eight years old again. At the same time, a deep sadness overcame her and she had to bite her cheek to keep from breaking down in tears.

She wasn't able to truly morn her parents or the people she held most dear that were taken from her. Grief washed over her, stronger than she could have thought possible after so long. Every corner she saw held a memory, a story, an emotion. They flooded her senses and her mind. Rowan sensed that she was struggling and came up behind her, resting a hand on the small of her back, a gesture of unwavering support. She took a deep breath and continued on, into the main halls of the castle, of her youth. After what seemed like an eternity of walking through room after room, Ren giving them the details of restoration, she declared her exhaustion and requested the party be shown to their rooms.

She entered the royal suit and walked directly to the bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress as Rowan quietly shut the door behind them. Thats when the tears started flowing in silent streams. She let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away, while she sobbed without noise. Rowan climbed into the bed, curling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She had no idea how long they lay that way but after a time, she turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

Thank you.

Of course, Fireheart. All you all right?

"I will be, and for now I will have to move forward. Its what they would have wanted. I didn't think it would be this hard to be here."she spoke quietly.

"The first time I walked through the square where Lyria and I met, it had been over ten years but the feelings were as strong as if it had been that day. It is to be expected that you would feel strongly returning here."

She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"The same thing I would be doing without you, wandering aimlessly looking for our other half. We have saved each other, healed each other, and now we can grow together."

Aelin smiled up at him and kissed his lips tenderly. The she took a deep breath, climbed out of bed, and padded to the bathing room for a warm bath. As she soaked, she let her mind wander to the powerful Fae in the next room and the promise of the night ahead. She had to admit that she was nervous after such a long build up to this moment. But she couldn't deny the hunger, the need that had been building steadily as they grew closer. At times it had almost driven her mad with desire and frustration. But all of that would be ending soon. Finally.

She got out and dried off, walking over to her bags to go through the meager belongings which she had carried with her. Of course The Amulet of Orynth which was the family amulet, and a secret Wyrdkey, was secure, as was the Eye of Elena, given to her by Elena herself after she came through a gate to charge her with freeing Adarlan from the dark king. But as she looked deeper within her bag, she noticed a metallic fabric. Gold metallic fabric, silk and lace. Lysandra! She must have put this in her bag today, knowing that tonight... The blush that came over Aelin took her by surprise, but she put the delicate nightgown on, wanting to surprise Rowan with his requested garment. As she walked from the bathing room into the main chambers, she saw him still laying on the bed. Asleep.

She sighed. What else was there to do but climb in next to him, so thats what she did. She snuggled in close and smiled, her carranam, her warrior, her best friend, and soon...more. She could wait.

Rowan stirred with the warmth of Aelins body next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and remembered where they were, the castle in Terrasen. As he took in the full view of his surroundings, he yawned and stretched. Then he looked down at his sleeping Aelin and sucked in a breath. That gold nightgown! He smiled, well then. I should go clean up after 3 weeks of travel. I wouldn't want her highness to vomit from my stench, he smirked.

Up quickly but quietly, he snuck into the bathing room to wash. He had never moved so quickly when washing, but he wanted back to Aelin and that gold nightgown. As he finished up, he shuddered with anticipation. This had been the longest buildup of his very long life.

He walked into the bedroom and came to a halt. There, by the window, looking more bewitching than he had ever seen, stood Aelin. His heart was pounding in his chest at the sight of her in the nightgown he had declared he would shred to get to her. He felt the same as he had then, bare skin was what he wanted.

He took a step toward Aelin, quietly growling. She looked at him with a deep hunger in her eyes. I'm going to take my time with you, now that we are finally alone.

Please do, but get over here.

As he stood next to her, their bodies now touching, warming one another, she looked up at him and caressed his cheek. Just as she did on the roof that night in the rain, after dinning with Arobynn. It was that night that he first saw the desire in her eyes, that he first began to wonder if she felt the same as he did. He leaned down to kiss her, gently at first, but then more deeply as the desire grew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his thighs. And thats when he shredded the gold nightgown.

After lifting her to the bed, they became tangled up in each other. Time had stopped, the world had ceased to exist. It was just the two of them and this was eternity. As they were breathless and finally sated, they held each other close. Rowan spoke then to his fireheart, "I thought I knew the deepest love possible, but you are my carranam. I don't know where I end and you begin. You are more than my mate, you are my other half. There is no me without you any longer"

Aelin looked into his eyes, her own were glistening with tears, and spoke softly, "You have been my home, when I've had none, my family, now that they are gone. You have healed what was broken within me, that which would never have healed on its own. You are my safe place, I cannot exist without you near me, my truest love."

Rowan held her closely, caressing her hair as he thought about all they had been through. He knew in his soul that he loved her, more deeply than he had loved anyone. She understood his pain, his brooding, his anger and even his fears."I love you. I claim you, Aelin." They held each other close as they fell asleep.


End file.
